Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel of a retractable lens structure used for cameras such as a digital video camera, and an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In digital video cameras, such a structure is known in which a guide bar is used to hold a lens frame in order to reduce tilt of the lens while zooming as much as possible. Holding portions of the lens frame can be arranged separately in a longitudinal direction of a guide bar. As a result, tilt of the lens can be restricted and the shift of the image can be prevented. However, the long guide bar causes the lens barrel to limit the size thereof to be smaller. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-94905 discusses a driving mechanism for a movable member using a plurality of guide shafts and a linear motor, in a retractable lens barrel for a video camera.
In the structure discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-94905, the length of the guide bar holding the zoom lens is restricted within the entire length of the lens barrel in a retracted state. Therefore, compared with a non-retractable lens barrel, the moving range of the lens while zooming and the optical element holding accuracy are restricted.